


only have myself to blame

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Nicole's POV, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: The non-consensual voyeurism fic where Nicole watches polymarine fuck in 720HD and feels very guilty about it but does not look away and maybe even touches herself





	only have myself to blame

It was bound to happen. Nicole realized that upon Ryn’s surprising little confession; there is a risk that she will see something more than she bargained for. The chance of something like that happening, it… somewhere deep down, it thrills her. Nicole doesn’t like to dwell on it, actively pushes the thought out of her mind. 

For the most part, all she is privy to - unbeknownst to them, of course - are moments of domesticity. The three of them watching a movie, sleeping in one bed, cooking together. Then, on day 8, it happens.

It starts inconspicuously enough. Nicole glances over her screen, not really paying attention. She glimpses a kiss being exchanged between Maddie and Ryn, she looks away again. Flips through her notes, not really searching for anything, just to keep occupied. She thinks about what food to order for dinner. When she looks at her laptop again, she sees Ryn’s back; she’s face to face with Maddie, one knee on the bed, Maddie’s hand wrapped around her elbow. From the way their heads are moving, they must be kissing. Nicole sees Ben move across all three of the little screens until he’s in the bedroom, dipping down for a kiss of his own. Her hand hovers over the screen, ready to close the laptop shut and go for a run, or something. Nicole bites her lip. She’s staring at the top left screen where Ben is removing Ryn’s t-shirt. 

It feels wrong. But there’s also the feeling of exhilaration from doing the thing she knows she shouldn’t, making her heart beat faster, making her feel hot all over. Instead of closing the laptop, she taps the keyboard and the bedroom screen enlarges.

Nicole has seen Ryn naked before, purely for science’s sake, yet she still wants to look away. Ryn is unabashed about her nudity. She’s on her back now, Maddie’s mouth pressed against her chest. Ryn and Ben are kissing, open-mouthed from what Nicole can see. (A voice in the back of her mind reminds her, sternly, that she shouldn’t be seeing anything. She ignores it.) 

She watches Ben’s hand trail across Maddie’s shoulders, down her back and side before seamlessly moving onto Ryn’s stomach and down in between her thighs. Nicole inhales sharply. She moves on her own bed, settling against the headboard with the laptop resting against her knees. Her fingers hover over the keyboard again. With a tap she turns on the sound. 

Nicole doesn’t hear much of Ryn, she keeps her sounds fairly quiet and far-in-between. She does catch the sound of Maddie’s voice, no louder than a murmur, incomprehensible to her ear. There’s a negotiation and then Ben moves, playfully taps Maddie’s ass to get her to move out of the way. Maddie laughs and settles on her side. Ben makes himself comfortable between Ryn’s thighs, makes her put her legs over his broad shoulders before dipping his head down to Ryn’s cunt. Ryn’s eyes fall closed immediately and Maddie claims her mouth, kissing her deeply. Nicole watches Maddie’s fingers tangle in Ben’s hair, anchoring themselves before tugging. He must make a sound because Ryn’s back arches off the bed. Nicole draws in a ragged breath. She sets the laptop to the side, feeling too hot to stand the added heat of the device against her bare skin. Her fingers curl into a fist, clench. What is she doing? Maybe if she- … No. It’s definitely too late to come back from this now. 

Nicole inhales deeply, focusing on the bland wall opposite her. This is wrong, she knows. She closes her eyes and breathes out. She considers finally doing the sensible thing and turning her computer off, but then she hears a sound, a moan, that brings her focus back to the screen. 

They’ve switched positions, now Maddie is on her back, one of her legs hiked up on Ben’s shoulder, the other wrapped loosely around his thigh. Nicole can see her hands on his shoulders and the red lines that stand out in their wake. Ryn kisses first him, then her, before settling against the headboard. She watches as Ben drives into Maddie with long thrusts. Well, they have that in common, Nicole guesses, feeling ashamed of herself. Not ashamed enough to stop watching the relentless roll of Ben’s hips or listening to Maddie’s breathy moans. Arousal tugs at her harshly and Nicole feels like she’s been punched in the gut. The bed is creaking with Ben’s efforts.

It’s alarming how much this is working for her. Her thighs press together just as Maddie’s toes curl. Her face is mostly obscured by Ben’s shoulders, but Nicole imagines it is twisted with pleasure, mouth hanging open. Maddie cries out. Ben thrusts into her a couple more times before he stills, grunting, and then slowly, slowly pulls out of her. Ryn is there to kiss her sweetly while he deals with the condom. Nicole finally shuts the computer, panting. 

She swallows thickly and gets up from the bed. She pours herself a glass of water. Decidedly ignores the way her underwear clings to her damply. When she fucks herself in the shower later that night, there is an echo of the sounds they made throughout, moving images of them having sex unaware that they were being watched. This is so fucked up. 

Nicole doesn’t let herself come and doesn’t check her computer for two days.


End file.
